


date after death

by kitsunezumi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: #TAKABURC, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya code name dan pekerjaan yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain. Dia bat dan dia Oranye. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Mereka partner dalam tiap pembunuhan. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Namun kali ini, Oranye menginginkan sebuah kencan setelah kematian. Membunuh seorang Tuan Putri adalah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk mereka, kan? AU!</p><p>Entry for #TAKABURC, kolaborasi dengan deelanerth</p>
            </blockquote>





	date after death

**Author's Note:**

> Diedit dan dipost via hp. Tolong maafkan segala kesalahan yang masih ketinggalan.

Mega menghilang.

Terang terbungkam.

Hitam menggantung.

Surya tergantikan.

Malam… Telah datang.

Dan hangat, terkikis tertepis oleh dingin yang membekukan.

* * *

 

**.**

**Date after death**

**.**

**Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.**

**Genre:** action, romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Hanya code name dan pekerjaan yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain. Dia bat dan dia Oranye. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Mereka partner dalam tiap pembunuhan. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Namun kali ini, Oranye menginginkan sebuah kencan setelah kematian. Membunuh seorang Tuan Putri adalah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk mereka, kan? AU!

 **Warning:** standar. Typos, mungkin agak ga nyambung karena dikerjain kayak dikejer setan. 

**Entry untuk #TAKABURC, kolaborari deelanerth yang dilanjutkan yvineparg**

**DLDR, but I hope you enjoy it.**

.

* * *

 

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu duduk di atas gedung menjulang. Dua kakinya saling bersilang sementara pandang dia layangkan pada rembulan. Pantulan surya itu masih malu-malu tunjukkan batang hidung rupanya. Arakan awan pun belum tersingkap biarkan dia terangi dunia. Tapi ah. Ataukah malam ini sang awan enggan pergi? Mendung kah? Nah. Lelaki pemilik manik biru toska itu tak melihat kata berita hari ini. Dia tak tahu cuaca yang terjadi, pun dia tak peduli.

 

Siapa yang akan peduli pada hari tanpa perubahan, kan?

 

Memejamkan mata, pemuda itu sembunyikan netra. Dia rasakan gelitikan angin yang menggoda di sekelilingnya. Semilir udara bergerak itu menenangkan hatinya, membuatnya menikmati pagi di malam hari.

 

Huh? Pagi?

 

Bagi Slaine Troyard, kehidupan paginya adalah malam, dan waktu tidurnya adalah pagi untuk orang kebanyakan. Katakan itu tak normal, memang. Sejak kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarganya, dia tak pernah rasakan yang namanya kenormalan. Semua abu-abu di matanya. Tak ada lagi warna. Tak ada lagi suka cita. Semu yang menunggu, membelenggu. Huh, dia sendiri sudah tak mengenal lagi definisi normal pada umumnya. Level kenormalan yang terpatri dalam benaknya telah berubah arti.

 

Terjaga di malam hari itu normal.

 

Berlarian di malam hari itu normal.

 

Menyakiti itu normal.

 

Mandi darah itu normal.

 

Membunuh pun itu Normal.

 

Detik bergeser, menit berganti, jam berubah, dan 10 adalah denting pendulum megah kota. Slaine mengangkat kelopaknya. Dia berkedip sesaat, menyesuaikan pandangannya, sebelum berdiri pelan. Dia sedikit meregangkan persendiannya hingga bunyi kemeretak mengiringi. Kemudian dia menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya berjalan mendekati tepian gedung.

 

 _Bzzzzt._ Slaine memutar bilahnya jengah saat suara kemresak terdengar. Alat komunikasi indikasikan seseorang yang menghubunginya. Dan itulah alasan dia mengapa. Dia tahu siapa yang akan angkat bicara di balik sambungan nirkabel. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah panggilan kode namanya dan tanya terucap, _"Bat. Kau sudah bangun?"_ Begitu. Yap. Benar sekali dugaan Slaine. Orang itulah yang menghubunginuya.

 

"Aku bersyukur bukan kau yang membangunkanku, Oranye," adalah balas ucapan pemuda itu sembari menyisir surainya ke belakang. Angin memporak-porandakan tatanan rambutnya.

 

 _"Selamat, kalau begitu,"_ balasan itu terdengar. Nadanya datar, namun Slaine mengerti sarkasme memenuhi makna kalimat itu. Hah, rekannya di seberang saluran sana memang paling mengerti cara membuatnya terganggu. Tapi nah. Menjadi orang yang telah mengenyam pahit kehidupan, sakit terkhianati, dia telah pandai mengendalikan diri kini. Karenanya dia hanya membalas sarkasme itu dengan, _"hentikan itu Oranye._ "

 

Berdiri di atas gedung pencakar langit, Slaine menatap dingin gedung-gedung di bawahnya. Maniknya bergerak ke kanan-kiri menginspeksi deret kotak menjulang pula dengan miringnya atap rumahan. Deret rencana terbentuk dalam sel kelabunya. Rute akan jalan terdekat mencapai lokasi X tergambar. ABCDE risiko serta kemungkinan yang kan terjadi terbayang. Angka total kehancuran dan kerusakan yang kan dia timbulkan tertayang. Dan semua itu bentukkan seringai tipis mengurva di bibir tipisnya.

 

Tenang, seusai memasukkan dua tangannya pada kantong celana, Slaine melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Tak ada apa pun sebagai pijakan kaki di sana. Hanya udara yang ada. Namun dia tetap tenang. Dia tak terganggu sedikitpun meski grafitasi bumi menariknya, ancamnya tuk benturkan diri pada atap bangunan rendah yang menghadang. Dia tampak santai, dia bahkan menikmati laju jatuhnya. Suara tatkala ekor jubahnya berkelepak Bunyi-bunyian angin yang terbelah Semua bagaikan melodi indah dalam indra pendengarnya.

 

Namun ketenangannya hancur kala suara rekannya kembali menginterupsi: _"Bat. Setelah kita berhasil membunuh Asseylum Vers Allusia, kita kencan ya?"_

 

 **"HAH?!"** Reaksinya spontan tanpa menyadari apa yang akan berikutnya terjadi.

 

***

 

Slaine menguap lebar ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Meregangkan tubuhnya dan menggerutu, Slaine menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Untuknya yang biasa terjaga di malam hari, jam enam sore sama halnya dengan jam enam pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Tapi bisa apalah dia, kantuknya harus dia tahan karena janji bertemu dengan Oranye. 

 

Oranye... Ah, dipikir-pikir sudah cukup lama sejak mereka menjadi partner. 

 

Oranye hanyalah satu dari sekian orang yang pernah ditemuinya selama menjalankan kegiatannya ini. Slaine bisa menyebut segudang nama yang pernah menjadi partnernya selama bekerja, namun Oranye adalah yang paling melekat. Kadang Slaine merasa sangat ironi, ketika partnernya yang dia rasa paling menyebalkan adalah orang yang paling sering bekerja sama dengannya. 

 

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu muka dan Slaine tak pernah merasa penting untuk bertemu. Dalam pekerjaan seperti ini identitas adalah hal yang patut dijaga. Siapa yang tahu bila nantinya Oranye berkhianat dan membeberkan identitasnya? Dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman betapa merepotkan mengurus semua itu. Beruntungnya Oranye selalu sependapat dengannya tentang hal ini. Setidaknya sampai kemarin. 

 

Untuk seorang Oranye mengajaknya kencan adalah sesuatu yang.. Luar biasa mengejutkan. Ia tak menyangka hari dimana Oranye, yang selama ini jauh lebih serius dalam pekerjaan ini untuk menjadi yang pertama mengajaknya bertemu langsung, akan terjadi. 

 

Tapi, Slaine berpikir sambil membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi guna menghilangkan kantuk, tingkah laku Oranye memang sedikit aneh saat permintaan pembunuhan Asseylum Vers Allusia itu datang. Mereka selalu berdiskusi saat menerima permintaan pembunuhan, tapi hari itu Oranye setengah memaksanya menerima. Dia memberikan argumen-argumen valid mengenai kenapa dia sebaiknya melakukannya. Bahkan Slaine bisa bilang Oranye seolah membujuknya agar menerima. 

 

.

 

_**"Melihat seberapa korup mereka, kubilang tak ada salahnya menerima permintaan ini."** _

**"...Hm.. Aku bisa melihat maksudmu. Tapi Oranye, katakan padaku, apa persisnya yang membuat seseorang ingin membunuh Asseylum Vers Allusia?" Slaine bertanya dengan nada heran yang jujur. Aku tidak mengerti. Anak ini tampak sangat... Polos."**

**Jawaban Oranye setelah terdiam beberapa detik terdengar seperti orang yang hanyut dalam nostalgia untuk sesaat.**

_**"Oh, Bat. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kepolosannya membuat orang-orang ingin membunuhnya."** _

 

.

 

Slaine merasa Oranye memang meinginkan kematian gadis itu. Saat ia menghindari para pengawalnya, Oranye terus-menerus memberitahukannya jalan-jalan tersembunyi yang bisa digunakan. Ketika ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan pengawal, Oranye bisa memberikan informasi tentang senjata yang pengawalnya gunakan dan cara melumpuhkan mereka dengan cepat. 

 

Slaine sedikit tak paham. Bahkan saat dia harus menghindari peluru ataupun melubangi kepala pengawal bersetelan hitam benaknya terus dipenuhi pertanyaan. Ketika Slaine terpaku sejenak saat harus menikamkan belatinya pada target mereka, seorang gadis belia, dengan mata hijau penuh kepolosan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya, Oranye pula yang mengingatkannya dengan misi mereka. 

 

.

 

**_"Bat,"_ suara dingin Oranye yang terdengar seketika membuat Slaine tersadar. _"...kenapa kau berhenti? Lakukan."_**

__

**Ia mengeratkan genggamannya yang melonggar pada belati di tangannya. Mata hijau itu masih menatapnya dengan ketakukan dan memohon. Suara terbungkam oleh tangannya sendiri. Setitik keraguan muncul di hati Slaine. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, dan bersama keraguannya, muncul pula keinginan untuk melindungi kepolosan itu.**

**Tapi Oranye seolah membaca pikirannya karena kemudian ia mengucap, _"Bat. Asseylum Vers Allusia adalah target kita."_**

**Slaine tahu dia tak punya pilihan. Memejamkan matanya erat, Slaine hanya bisa berbisik saat ia mengayunkan belati.**

_**"Fiat justitia..."** _

**Pekik teredam. Merah merekah pada kain putih bersih di dada. Tiga hujaman persis di jantung, setiap tusukan menimbulkan irama yang bertolak belakan dengan erang sakit dan permohonan yang terbungkam. Ketika tubuh di bawahnya melemas, detak jantung tak lagi terasa dan tatapan takut itu berubah hampa, gemeresak alat komunikasi dan suara Oranye lagi-lagi terdengar, menyambung kalimat Slaine yang terpenggal.**

_**"...ruat caelum."** _

**Target Asseylum Vers Allusia, terbunuh sesuai rencana.**

 

.

 

Hari itu Slaine pulang dengan perasaan tak nyaman untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Perasaan yang familiar di tahun pertamanya menjalankan hal ini kembali menghantui, membuatnya agak mempertanyakan keputusannya. Tapi bukan oleh rasa bersalah telah membunuh, tapi gelisah akan kelakuan Oranye. 

 

Slaine merasa ia seperti menari di tangan Oranye dalam kegiatan kemarin. Juga kalau ia tidak salah merasa, kemarin ada sedikit perasaan pribadi yang tercampur dari suara Oranye. Seakan-akan Oranye sudah sangat menantikan ini, dan setiap ucapannya kemarin sudah ditata dan dilatih sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa sangat tenang saat mengucapkannya. Hanya rasa ingin tahu Slaine yang mendorongnya untuk menerima ajakan Oranye dan tidak langsung memutuskan hubungan kerja mereka kendati dia punya prinsip tak ingin bekerja dengan orang yang melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam pekerjaannya. 

 

Pukul tujuh. Slaine kembali menyarungkan belati dan mengeratkan holster di pinggang dan dadanya. Pistol dengan magazin tambahan sudah disiapkan pula. Slaine memasang pengamang dan meletakannya di holster, lalu menutupi semuanya dengan trench coat sebelum meninggalkan rumah. 

 

Pertemuannya setelah ini selain kencan juga merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk Oranye. Bila ia tak menemukan hal yang tak sesuai dengan Oranye malam ini... 

 

Dia harus mengakhir kerja samanya dengan Oranye. 

 

.

 

Slaine melangkah dengan santai dalam sebuah rumah makan. Suasana ramai dengan pasangan dan keluarga yang menyantap makan malam, samar percakapan yang campur aduk dengan denting peralatan makan sebagai pengiring. Oranye memilih tempat yang berani. Dengan orang sebanyak ini akan memudahkan membaur. Tapi juga akan membuat banyak sekali saksi kalau dia sampai melakukan kesalahan. 

 

Oranye bilang dia sudah menunggu di meja nomor 7. Ketika Slaine menuju meja itu, dia sedikit tertegun. Orang yang menunggunya di sana adalah seorang pemuda, jauh lebih muda dari bayangannya tentang Oranye. Matanya merah marun, tetapi mata kirinya ditutupi dengan penutup mata. Dia hanya mengangguk saat melihat Slaine. 

 

"Hai, bagaimana perjalanan kemari?" 

 

Suaranya jauh lebih ringan kalau di dengar langsung. Tapi nada datar itu tak bisa dipalsukan. Oranye bertanya sambil menunjuk leher diam-diam, meminta Slaine menunjukkan benda yang menjadi kesepakatan mereka untuk penanda saat bertemu. 

 

"Lebih ramai dari perkiraanku," Slaine menjawab sambil melepas syal. Sinar lampu langsung menimpa pin berbentuk kelelawar di kerah kemejanya. Slaine merasa konyol, tapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup karena Oranye mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarmu eh?"

 

"Biasa saja," Oranye menjawab sambil mengaduk minuman. "Mungkin sedikit lebih baik dari biasanya. Kau duduklah dan pesan minuman. Atau sekalian dengan makanan kalau belum makan karena aku juga sudah memesan." 

 

"Huh. Kau lebih cerewet dari perkiraanku. Kata temanku kau agak pendiam." 

 

"Ah, jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang hobi mendramatisir," Oranye menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangan. "...aku sudah sudah dengar sedikit tentangmu dari kakakku, tapi... Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri? Aku ingin tahu dari orang aslinya." 

 

Slaine mengedikkan pundak. "....Slaine Troyard, 20 tahun ini. Seharusnya mungkin kakakmu sudah menyebut kalau aku sedang tak begitu tertarik mencari kekasih, tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tertarik pada orang yang pintar. Seperti kata orang, _brainy is the new sexy_ , kau tahu," Slaine kemudian menatapnya tepat di mata. "Dan kebetulan aku suka tantangan." 

 

Pemuda yang berambut pirang merasakan manis kemenangan ketika wajah Oranye yang semula datar saja ekspresinya kini tampak seperti dia berusaha menahan senyum. Ujung bibirnya berkedut.

 

"..oh..," ia seperti menahan rasa geli. 

 

"Ya?" 

 

"Maaf, aku tak menyangka kau ternyata sangat berterus terang. Kau orang yang menarik, Slaine Troyard," Oranye mengeluarkan tawa pelan. "Biklah.. Aku Kaizuka Inaho, 19 tahun. Dan kalau kau harus tahu, aku punya ketertarikan pada orang yang berkarisma," Oranye, Inaho, juga balas menatap Slaine ke mata. "Sepertimu, misalnya." 

 

"Ah baguslah!" Slaine menepukkan tangan. "Sepertinya kita akan cocok!" 

 

"Mm-hm."

 

Mereka meneruskan bercakap-cakap sampai pesanan Inaho datang. Slaine langsung menyampaikan pesanananya sebelum menatap Inaho lagi. Kali ini lebih serius. 

 

"...baiklah, kurasa ini waktunya agak serius, Oranye," desisnya. "...apa maksudnya ini? Kencan?" 

 

"Kencan," Inaho mengiyakan. "...dan kurasa bisa dibilang imbalan lebih?" 

 

"....," mata Slaine menyipit. "..aku punya sebuah dugaan tentang motifmu, Oranye... Tertarik mendengar?" 

 

"Silakan." 

 

"Menurutku... Permintaan kemarin, antara kau yang memberikannya atau kebetulan sudah kau rencanakan... Tapi baru kau jalankan saat ada yang meminta hal yang sama....," Slaine mengucap. "Oh, dan sepertinya itu hal pribadimu? Kau tahu aku tak nyaman dengan mencampur adukkan perasaan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, Oranye. Dasar." 

 

"Teori yang menarik. Lalu bagaimana kalau misalkan dugaanmu benar?" 

 

Slaine mendengus. "Tentu saja seperti kesepakatan'kan? Aku harus mencari partner lain. Aku ingin pekerja yang professional...," ia menatap Inaho. "...kecuali kalau ternyata itu permintaanmu. Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan. Tapi aku ingin tahu alasan logisnya kenapa kau tidak bilang saja langsung dari awal." 

 

Setelah itu Inaho hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Percakapan mereka kembali ke hal-hal yang ada hubungannya sampai mereka selesai makan. Slaine sedang memainkan kancing jubahya saat Inaho bicara. 

 

"...Bat, kau masih penasaran dengan jawabanku?" 

 

"Menurutmu? Oh dan tambahan, kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku menjalankan permintaannya, jadi aku sangat penasaran."

 

"....wah, permintaanmu banyak ya. Itu termasuk cerita 4 tahun lalu juga, tahu," Inaho berkomentar. "Bagaimana kalau kau cari tahu sendiri, hm? Kalau kau tidak juga dapat jawabannya akan kuceritakan di kencan kedua kita." 

 

"Ha!" Slaine menepuk tangannya. "Dasar jeruk busuk. Kau menjadikannya alasan untuk kencan kedua?" 

 

"Kenapa tidak? Prinsipku adalah mengambil kesempatan yang tersedia." 

 

"Pfft," Slaine mendengus. "Tsk, baiklah. Kalau begitu jawabanku tentang akan memecatmu atau tidak akan kutunda juga." 

 

Inaho kali ini menunjukkan senyum kecil. "Ya sudah. Kita sepakat ya?" 

 

.

 

Slaine pulang dengan perasaan gondok. Bukan hanya Ina.. Maksudnya Oranye menolak memberi jawaban, tapi dia berhasil menggaetnya ke kencan kedua. Tsk. 

 

Tapi untunglah ada petunjuk yang diberikan Oranye. Cerita 4 tahun lalu eh? Kalau berhubungan dengan keluarga Vers, setidaknya lingkupnya dipersempit. Walau Slaine tidak seahli Oranye, dia cukup handal dalam urusan mencari informasi sendiri. 

 

Slaine mengambil laptop, memastikan orang tak akan bisa melacaknya sebelum mulai mencari. 

 

Ugh, dia tak akan tidur malam ini. 

 

.

.

.

 

Slaine tahu dia tak perlu meragukan informasi yang diberikan Oranye, tapi dia tak menyangka akan separah ini. 

 

Sejam mencari, Slaine sudah banyak menemukan berita miring tentang keluarga Vers. Ternama dan besar, dengan banyak perusahaan yang bercabang di mana-mana. Slaine sudah tahu keluarga macam begini selalu punya cerita buruk di baliknya. Tapi dia tak menyangka sebusuk ini. 

 

Kepala keluarga yang berselingkuh dan punya anak gelap, korupsi perusahaan, penyuapan, bisnis ilegal... Semuanya rasanya baru puncak dari gunung es. Semakin dalam Slaine menggali, semakin banyak dia menemukan alasan untuk seseorang membenci keluarga ini. Bahkan kasus yang berhubungan dengan keluarga ini dan terjadi 4 tahun lalu saja sangat banyak. 

 

Slaine sedang menyeruput gelas kopi ketiga ketika dia mulai menemukan petunjuk. Meninggalnya 5 karyawan saat pengerjaan proyek, salah satunya ayah dari seorang gadis bernama Rayet Areash. 

 

Dia kenal nama ini. Kalau tidak salah salah satu orang yang mengajukan permintaan padanya. Permohonan untuk membunuh seseorang yang bernama Trillam? 

 

...tunggu. Kalau dia tak salah ingat, Trillam ini... Salah satu pekerja di cabang perusahaan keluarga Vers. 

 

Slaine merasa seperti mendapat semangat baru. Dia semakin gencar mencari. Mengubrak-abrik sana-sini hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah artikel kecil tentang meninggalnya salah satu karyawan perusahaan Vers. Artikel yang berkaitan menyebutkan karyawan ini tampaknya sedikit tidak sependapat dengan cara kerja perusahaan Vers dan berniat keluar. Tapi kecelakaan naas menimpanya, membuatnya meninggal bersama istrinya. Kedua anaknya masih hidup, tapi menjadi yatim piatu.

 

 

Slaine merasakan lidahnya kelu saat membaca nama karyawan yang meninggal itu. 

 

Kaizuka Minamo. 

 

Ini dia. 

 

.

.

.

 

Slaine kembali menemukan dirinya berdiri di atas gedung saat malam menjelang. Kali ini bukan sekedar untuk melakukan pekerjaan, tapi untuk kencan keduanya dengan Oranye. Ketika tengah malam tiba dan pintu menuju atap terbuka, Slaine sudah menantikan kedatangan Oranye. 

 

Oranye datang dengan berbalut blazer dan sweater. Penampilannya seperti anak muda yang baru pulang kuliah malam. Dia masih menggunakan penutup matanya. 

 

"Malam," dia menyapa. "Sudah menemukan jawaban sendiri? Atau masih menantikan jawabanku?" 

 

"Setidaknya aku tahu sedikit lebih banyak," Slaine membalas. "...tapi berikan aku penjelasan karena internet tak bisa memberikan info sejelas orangnya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" 

 

Orany, ah, saat ini Inaho mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Manik kemerahannya ikut memandangi kota di bawahnya. 

 

"Kaizuka Minamo, ayahku, sudah lama tak suka dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berniat berhenti dan membuat perusahaan sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah memulai, menjalin kerja sama dengan Ruele, ibu dari putri gelap Gilzeria, dia kepala keluarga Vers, kau tahu, ayah Asseylum," Inaho menjelaskan. "Mereka sama-sama tak suka, Ruele juga sudah muak karena Gilzeria mencampakkannya. Tapi tentu saja Gilzeria sudah tahu semua itu." 

 

"...," Slaine menatap Inaho. "Jadi dia mengatur kecelakaan ayahmu?" 

 

"Ya," Inaho tidak menatapnya. "Dan kau tahu yang lebih parah? Dia juga meminta pembunuh bayaran melenyapkan Ruele. Kekasih gelapnya sendiri dan ibu dari anak gelapnya."

 

"Baiklah. Lalu apa hubungan semuanya dengan Asseylum?" Slaine mengamati Inaho. "Aku belum melihat hubungannya dengan ayahmu." 

 

"Mudah saja, aku kenal dengannya. Dia bahkan teman kecilku," Inaho mengucap. "Dia anak yang baik. Tapi naif. Begitu naif, begitu mudah dipengaruhi. Kau tahu sendiri dunia tidak baik untuk anak idealis dan polos sepertinya." 

 

"...." 

 

Slaine menatap Inaho tak percaya. "...kau... Ingin membunuhnya karena itu?" 

 

"Apa itu salah?" 

 

Inaho kali ini menatap Slaine. "Apa aku salah kalau ingin sahabatku tidak dicemari ayahnya sendiri?"

 

Slaine hanya bisa mengangkat pundak. "Kau gila, itu yang kutahu. Tapi eh, aku tak bisa berkomentar. Itu keputusanmu," Dia menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Dasar. Eh, kupikir ada apa. Ternyata." 

 

Inaho mengerjap. "Kau tidak terganggu dengan semua ini." 

 

"Kenapa harus terganggu? Kau agak sinting, aku juga sama," Slaine mengangkat pundak. "Kita semua mungkin memang sudah gila malah. Lalu kenapa? Ya sudah!" 

 

"....." 

 

Slaine melangkah mendekati Inaho, menarik dagunya. "Ayolah Oranye. Aku hanya minta jawaban. Aku sudah dengar semua yang kubutuhkan. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Pekerjaan ya pekerjaan, toh sudah kulakukan juga. Selesai'kan?" 

 

"....kalau kau bilang seperti itu.. Ya. Selesai." 

 

"Bagus!" Slaine melepaskan dagu Inaho. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya hapus muka bingungmu itu. Bulan masih tinggi, aku ingin satu pekerjaan beres sebelum kita melanjutkan kencan." 

 

"...huh?" Inaho mengerjap. "Kencan?" 

 

"Yep, kencan kedua kita," Slaine terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau masih akan bekerja denganku Oranye. Tapi hari ini ayo lanjutkan pekerjaan dulu sebelum kencan kita." 

 

Inaho masih kebingungan pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. 

 

".....pekerjaan sebelum kencan, kau benar-benar payah dalam urusan seperti ini, Bat." 

 

"Ini gayaku. Pekerjaan sebelum kesenangan. Mana lagi nikmat yang mau didustakan, hm?" 

 

Kali ini Inaho terkekeh. "...kalau setiap pekerjaan diakhiri kencan, kurasa itu baru sesuai." 

 

"....hei, hei. Yang benar saja," Slaine terkekeh. "Sudahlah. Ayo?" 

 

"Mm." 

 

.

.

.

 

Kenormalan bagi seorang Slaine Troyard mungkin sangat berbeda dengan kenormalan yang dirasakan orang lain. Bagi Slaine, normal adalah bangun di tengah malam, melompat dan menyelinap dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan lincah tanpa sudah, dan mencabut nyawa seseorang. Slaine sudah lama tak pernah mencecap rasa normal yang dirasakan seseorang pada umumnya. 

Bzzt

"Kenapa lagi?" 

"Hanya mengingatkan semenit lagi target akan tiba." 

"....Oranye, kau tahu tidak, kau cerewet sekali." 

"Mengingatkan. Siapa tahu kau lupa." 

Slaine mendesah sebal. "Baiklah, baiklah." 

Ini terasa seperti déjà vu. Slaine tersenyum kecil. Heh, bertengkar dengan Oranye seperti ini selalu berakhir membuatnya lebih tenang. 

"Dan jangan lupa, kita kencan lagi setelah ini." 

...kecuali ini. Tapi hei, dia sudah mulai terbiasa!

"...Oranye. Tolong." 

"Hanya mengingatkan." 

Cklek

Bunyi kunci pertama membuat Slaine langsung bertindak. Ketika targetnya masuk, Slaine menunduk, bersembunyi di sudut matinya hingga target masuk. Slaine diam seperti batu, menunggu dia menutup pintu. Saat pintu kembali menutup dan dikunci, Slaine kembali bergerak. Melangkah dengan cepat dan lincah, dia menarik kerah pakaian target, satu tangan membekap mulutnya dan tangan lain menahan pinggangnya, seperti sebuah pelukan mesra. 

"Mmh!" 

"Ssh, jangan berisik," Slaine mengucap dengan suara semanis madu sambil menarik belatinya. "....Marylcian, ya? Aku punya hadiah untukmu, dari seseorang bernama Harklight." 

"Mmh! Mm!!" 

Slaine menatap penuh kepuasan ketika Marylcian berkeringat dingin. Dari memberontak dia menggeleng-geleng panik ketika belati itu digoreskan ke pipinya. 

"Bat, jangan main-main. Cepatlah." 

"Sheesh. Dasar tidak sabaran. Baiklah, Marylcian. Kalau mau mengutuk, jangan mengutukku, oke? Ah tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah dikutuk habis-habisan oleh Harklight," Slaine terkekeh-kekeh saat pemuda yang dia tahan makin berkeringat dingin. "...ngomong-ngomong pesan penuh cinta dari Harklight yang kekasihnya sudah kau rebut, mau dengar?" 

Slaine menempatkan belatinya di atas jantung Marylcian. Tapi sebelum berbisik, dia sudah menusuk jantung Marylcian. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dia lalu melangkah mundur dan melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan tubuh Marylcian jatuh berdebam. 

"Katanya fiat justitia ruat caelum. Oops, sudah mati ya?" 

"...Bat." 

Slaine hanya terkikik saat mendengar Oranye menghela napas berat. 

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SUMPAH GA COCOK BIKIN YANG SERIUS GINI HAHAHA


End file.
